pumpkinpie59_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Johnson
Bianca Johnson is a superhero in the Kokoro Elementals universe. Kokoro of Purity, with the power of snow and ice, she's a natural leader. She's the eldest sister of the group, and she has a responsibility of keeping the others at bay. She's serious, focused, and strict, but she's also very caring and motherly. Appearance Bianca is of average height. She is rather thin, but has a heavier build than Marina. Her skin is fair but very rosy. She has a thin face with sharp cheekbones. Her hair is noticeably curly and messy. Her hair is a pale blonde color; it's very clearly blonde, but it's lighter than most shades. She normally keeps it in a neat bun to keep it out of the way, though strands tend to fall out in the front (a pet peeve of hers). Her eyes are violet, with touches of a slight indigo. She has thin lips, thin eyebrows, and a thin nose, but her eyes are round. She has a freckle on her right cheek. Her everyday clothing differs in style depending on where she is. When she's in public, she tends to be very formal, though with splashes of color here and there. In casual places, she wears things like paint-covered t-shirts and shorts. No matter where she is, however, she always has a clever color scheme to her outfits. In her Kokoro form, her eyes and hair turn white. Her hair lengthens to about halfway down her thighs and straightens. Her front hair strands are pulled back and clipped behind her head. She has a typical Kokoro uniform that is white with purple details. She wears a short skirt that is open at her left hip with purple shorts underneath. Personality and Interests Bianca is an ISTJ. She is very serious and focused, and she can be very annoyed with those who never obey. She can be reasoned with very easily, however, and she's shown to be rather patient most of the time. She has a caring side to her, especially shown to her sisters and parents. More than anything, she wants them to be safe and healthy. While she has a hard time relating to more emotional situations, she always has some good advice to give. Like Galena, Bianca is not a morning person. Unlike Galena, this cannot be cured by coffee, and she's much grumpier than Galena. She's hard to reason with if she wakes up before she planned. Her sisters try to give her space in the mornings. Bianca has a passion for art and color. She loves art of all forms. While she doesn't plan to use it as a career, she spends her free-time exploring her artistic views. She helped Diamond with the Kokoro uniforms so the colors would look appealing. Bianca is extremely knowledgable of chemistry, most likely learning it from Dr. Johnson. This gives her a scientific advantage in missions, as her understanding of chemicals and such allows her to know how to defeat certain enemies and monsters. Bianca also enjoys ice skating, and has even adding some techniques to her fighting style. Her moves are precise and elegant. This could be part of the reason she and Marina are best friends. Bianca's dream is to be a police officer. She likes helping people and keeping others safe. She likes being a Kokoro, but feels like she'd be more connected to citizens as a police officer. Bianca's powers come from purity, which means that she has to have incredible self-control. If she makes a decision that is deemed evil or cruel, her powers weaken. This makes her force herself to be responsible and self-controlled. She has difficulty transforming or using her powers in the morning, when she tends to be grouchy. History She has an unknown past before she was taken in by Hart Inc. All she knows is that she’s an orphan and that Hart Inc. gave her her powers. She was raised to be a super soldier, trained in several martial arts as well as in her own field of elemental manipulation and generation. Relationships Marina Johnson Bianca and Marina are shown to be very close despite their differences. Marina's constant curiosity and never-ending thought process interest Bianca, and she's always there to listen to her. Bianca shows a motherly attitude to Marina. She appreciates Marina's interest in dancing. Night Johnson Bianca and Night have a complicated relationship. Night's emotional struggles are hard for Bianca to follow almost as much as it is for Night herself. She tries her best to keep Night stabile, but she has no idea how to help Night with her lack of control of her powers. She tries to make sure Night isn't lonely, but struggles noticeably. Starr Johnson Bianca is often mad at Starr for her lack of self-control and her rebellious nature. She still cares for her very much. Rose Johnson She thinks Rose's crush is ridiculous and wants her to have patience. Galena Johnson They share the responsibility of caring for the others. While Bianca tends to be more strict, Galena is more sympathetic. When Bianca doesn't know how to deal with the others, Galena takes control. They have a mutual respect over this. Autumn Johnson She wishes Autumn would refrain from mocking her and making sarcastic remarks. She doesn't know about Autumn's secret wish to lead the team at some point. She cares for her as much as the rest of her sisters, but Autumn confuses her, so she typically leaves her alone. Willow Johnson When Willow was younger, Bianca would watch cartoons with her, which is part of the reason Willow still loves cartoons. Bianca is constantly keeping an eye on Willow as she makes some questionable decisions sometimes. While she leaves Willow to Galena most of the time due to her depression, she still tries to give her advice when she can, which sometimes annoys Willow. Diamond Johnson Diamond's tendency to be forgetful often annoys Bianca, but she shares her love of color with Diamond. The two designed the Kokoro uniforms together. Diamond seems to look up to Bianca a lot. Storm Johnson Bianca adores Storm and sometimes spoils her. Since Storm loves science so much, Bianca likes to share facts with her. Chris Johnson Bianca respects her father very much, despite the fact that Chris was forced to experiment on her as a child. Bianca has forgiven him and will defend him no matter what. Chris taught her practically everything he knew about chemistry. Marie Johnson Bianca loves her mother, but thinks she ought to calm down most of the time. She appreciates Marie's energy and ability to fight. She knows not to stand in the way of her mother when she's fighting. Kokoro Snow "A leading heart lies within those who are pure. Kokoro Snow!" -Kokoro Snow's speech, post-transformation Using her Kokoro locket, Bianca can transform into Kokoro Snow with the phrase, "Kokoro Energy, Metamorphose Me!" In her Kokoro form, Bianca can not only manipulate and generate ice and cool temperatures like usual, but also gain the abilities to mimic, create portals, and become invisible with her element, as well as transform things into it. In this form, she can also create her own custom scepter staff, which is named the Snow-wand. Bianca cannot transform if she is low on Kokoro Energy, which, for her, would be purity, which means she has to be self-controlled in order to transform. If she is cruel or reckless, her Kokoro Energy level lowers. Powers and Abilities Powers Ice -Ice Manipulation -Ice Mimicry -Ice Generation -Cryokinetic Flight -Ice Aura -Cryokinetic Combat -Cryokinetic Invisibility -Cryokinetic Regeneration (only when using mimicry) -Ice Attacks -Ice Negation -Cyrokinetic Constructs -Cryoportation -Ice Transmutation Snow -Snow Manipulation -Snow Generation -Snow Mimicry -Snow Aura -Frigokinetic Invisibility -Frigokinetic Regeneration (only when using mimicry) -Snow Attacks -Snow Transmutation Cold -Cold Manipulation -Cold Generation -Cold Immunity -Freezing Martial Arts Like the rest of her sisters, Bianca is knowledgeable in Varmakkalai, Aikido, Juudou, Juujutsu, Ninjutsu, Karate, Tegumi, Tàijíquán, Choi Kwang-Do, and Taekwondo. She is also an expert in all sorts of staff fighting styles. Attacks Most of her attacks consist of her shooting ice beams or icicles at her enemies. "Kokoro Snow Freeze" This attack holds the ability to freeze her enemy or an Energy Automat in place, shoot ice beams at them, or shoot sharp icicles at them. "Kokoro Snow Resurgence" This attack holds the ability to take back the Kokoro Energy from an Energy Monster, while also freshening it with new purity. Quotes Trivia -Bianca has a habit of counting with her fingers. Gallery Category:Kokoros Category:Kokoro Elementals characters Category:Female characters Category:ISTJs